Interview With A Vampire
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: When Sam and Dean hear about a reclusive vamp living in Detroit, they go after it to gank it, as usual. But when they get there, the vampire Adam isn't at all what they thought he would be... [Season 3 Verse]


"You guys're making a big mistake," Bobby's voice crackled over Dean's phone. "There's no gray area here, Bobby, he's a monster," Dean said, getting his weapons together.

"He hasn't done anything to anyone, boy!" Bobby said, pacing around his cluttered living room, "He's just been living peacefully in Detroit! He hasn't bothered nobody." Sam shrugged at Dean, who shook his head. "Son of a bitch is probably hiding his tracks. Vampires are good at that."

Bobby sighed. "Well, if I can't do anything to stop you, which I know I can't, then fine. He's not like the others, though." He hung up, and Sam and Dean got into the Impala.

"Where did Bobby say he was?" Dean asked, and Sam looked over. "Detroit. Suburbs. Supposed to be in some dilapidated old walk-up. Bobby says his name is Adam. He's sure laying low."

"Yeah, I bet he is," Dean said, revving the engine, "But not low enough to fly under our radar."

They roared off, and started on their way.

When they got there, it was night-time already in Detroit, the stars just beginning to come out. "Dammit," Dean muttered, "He'll be stronger now." "Or, maybe he'll just be awake now," Sam smirked, and they got out, slamming the door loudly outside the walk-up they believed to be the vampire's place.

Meanwhile, up in his apartment, Adam was staring at the ceiling, listening to the song 'Mad World,' and revelling in the vibrations of his speakers. He always found the science of music so fascinating. He had just woken up, and yawned as the dark of night fell around him.

He heard the sound of a car door slam just outside, and sat up slowly, frowning.

 _Not another one of those zombies, those idiot fans, I hope,_ he thought, emitting a long, drawn out groan as he saw two young guys start walking toward the building. He gave a breathy sigh, and started to call the police, when his door burst open.

"GET DOWN!" the shorter one yelled, both of them pointing guns at Adam. The monotone vampire just stared at them with eyes that evidently showed his level of irritance, as if annoyed at a meddling fly on the wall that just wouldn't leave.

"Who the fuck are you?" he deadpanned, and Sam and Dean were caught off guard by his incredibly calm and morose demeanour. "We're… uh…" the taller one started. "Sam and Dean Winchester," Dean finished, "You may have heard of us, we get around a lot in your world."

Adam just stared blankly. "My _world_? I haven't heard of either of you in my entire span of existence, you zombies. Now either get out of my fucking apartment, or I'll call the cops."

The shorter one laughed. "You're gonna call the cops on us? A _vampire's_ gonna call the police?!" Adam stood up suddenly. "How do you know what I am?" "Like we said, we know things," Sam said, gun held level to Adam's chest.

The vampire frowned, shrugging. "Well, regardless of who you are, you broke my door, and I very much value my privacy, so if you would be so kind as to help me fix it, I would be really grateful. And then you can get out." Sam looked at Dean, thoroughly confused. "Shouldn't you be going all, Thirty Days of Night on us by now?" Dean asked.

Adam just rolled his eyes. "Ah, so you're one of _those_ people, who thinks all I want to do is suck blood all day every day." "Isn't that naturally what you do?" Sam asked cautiously.

Adam's eyes swung over to Sam loathingly. "I drink the stuff, yeah. But I only use canteens from the hospital." "Is that so?" Dean inquired, "Well, have you ever considered how many people might die from that blood not being there to help them?!"

Adam sighed heavily. "It's the only way I can ensure I'm drinking pure blood. You zombies, man, you've poisoned your own blood. It used to be so fresh, so… clean. Now regular stuff tastes like shit."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at his bluntness. "Well then, how do you explain the other vampires we've hunted? Huh? How are they not all like you?" Adam shrugged languidly. "What others of mine do isn't my business. The only other person I care about in this hell-ridden universe is my Eve."

"Eve?" Sam asked, contemplating this, "Like… Adam and Eve! From the…" Adam stared at him, and Sam faltered. "And where is she?" Dean asked. "Why the fuck would I tell two men who just broke into my house where my love lives?" Sam chuckled, and Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why doesn't she live with you?"

Before Adam could answer, a timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh. Excuse me, I've got something to do, if it doesn't interfere with your hostile takedown," he said sarcastically, and got out a small glass, opening a canteen of stainless steel and pouring thick red liquid into it.

The brothers' eyes both widened, and they held their guns up. "What, are you expecting me to offer you some?" Adam grumbled at them, and the two were speechless.

He then sat down, and after a few seconds, lifted the glass to his lips. He let the smooth liquid run over his tongue and down his throat, relishing the flavour and substance in his body. Euphoria pulsed through him at the high the blood was giving him.

"Is it just me," Dean whispered to Sam, "Or does it look like he's having some kind of weird orgasm?" Sam stifled a laugh as he realized it did, and Adam finished the glass, wiping the corner of his mouth where a drop was left.

"Dean," Sam whispered, "Maybe he's not a vampire- that's why he's so... comatose!" Dean nodded, and slowly pulled a cask of holy water out of his jacket. He began to pour some in his hand, and flicked some in Adam's face, who just gave them the most unimpressed look ever.

"What are you, the fucking sprinkler system?" he asked, wiping his un-burned face, "You know, holy water won't work. Silver either." Dean deflated in embarrassment, and Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"Now. What purpose do you serve exactly? Being here in my apartment?" Adam asked. Before they answered, Dean heard the notes of an album Adam had been listening to.

"Dude, is that… Pink Floyd?" he asked, grinning. Adam nodded once. "Yep." Dean laughed, going over to his records. "No way! You've got all the original album covers, too! With the signatures! How'd you get all these?"

Sam interjected. "He is like, four centuries old, Dean," he reminded, and Adam nodded again. "I met all those guys. Most of them were pretty cool. A few were dicks, but, to be expected. Don't touch that!"

Dean sat back down. "How can a guy as cool as you… be a vampire?" he asked, biting his lip. Adam shrugged. "I was born with the curse, I guess." Dean nodded slowly, and Adam gestured out to their car by the window. "Nice ride. '67, right?" Dean gaped. "Yeah…" Adam nodded knowingly. "I was alive when it was built, of course. That one was always a favourite of mine."

Sam sighed, putting away the gun. "So, I guess we won't be shoving a wooden stake through his heart then?" he asked Dean quietly. Adam scoffed, lying back lazily. "You don't have to. I've already packed a wooden bullet into the gun I have back there."

Dean frowned, fidgeting. "What do you mean? Like… you've considered…" Adam heaved another drawn-out sigh. "Like I said, man, there's no fun in living now. Humanity is killing themselves, and I don't want to be here to witness it anymore."

Sam looked down. "And your wife?" Adam looked out the window wistfully. "She's the only reason I'm still alive." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I've never met a vampire as… depressing as you."

Adam threw his hands up. "I saw the world in its prime. I lived through the best of times, and now… it hurts to see things so bad." Sam nodded. "I can imagine." He suddenly noticed something by the wall. "Is that… the complete works of Shakespeare?" "Yes. He signed it, too." "Holy…" Sam mumbled, going over and leafing through it.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean cleared his throat. "Well. Sorry, uh, for taking your time...man. We'll just go now." Adam nodded, walking them to his broken down door.

"You know, other than the whole door and privacy thing," Adam murmured, "For zombies… you aren't so bad."

Sam smiled, and Dean gave a crooked smirk, waving as they left.

"Dude, did we just have teatime with a vampire and leave without killing it?!" Dean whispered, bewildered as they made it back to the car.

"Yeah, I… guess we did." "What the hell…" Dean muttered, shaking his head. "Well- there's a first time for everything!" Sam said, shrugging, and Dean nodded absentmindedly, humming the Pink Floyd that had been on in Adam's apartment.


End file.
